


La persona que más amo

by StYukiona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, Drama & Romance, Multi, Romance, Sea God, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StYukiona/pseuds/StYukiona
Summary: Como el cuento de la Sirenita, él sacrificó su estilo de vida, su reino y su futuro por un hombre que jamás lo amaría como él lo amaba. Aprendiendo a vivir como humano, amar como humano y sufrir como humano, hasta que, como humano, encontrara una nueva luz en la constelación de su mañana, aunque esta luz era todo menos convencional.[Au Súper Héroes][Drama][OikaKenOik]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru





	La persona que más amo

**Author's Note:**

> Anotaciones: Esta historia nació de una actividad que hice en mi página de FB: St.Yukiona, donde respondían un test, las primeras cuatro personas que publicaran su resultado del test, serían los cuatro personajes que usaría en un fic. Sin importar si los personajes eran de alguna ship que hiciera o no. Al final, resultó esto. Me disculpo de ante mano. En serio. Lo siento. No me maten.

1/2

La persona que yo más amo, he amado y amaré, ama a alguien más. Es curioso que yo lo sepa y esté bien con ello pero la historia del mundo tiene sus cimientos sobre otras historias, pequeñas y trágicas que duran una vida. Creo que la mía está ahí, soportando cuál Apolo su propia historia de amor, y para mí está bien, no me importa, no me duele, y en cambio sólo sonrió y deseo que sea inmensamente feliz, porque eso prefiero ver su felicidad al margen de mis propios sentimientos.

—Increíble que Yachi y Tobio se hayan casado... ¿no crees? —pregunta animadamente Hinata a mi lado mientras que Oikawa da otro sorbo pequeño a su bebida, es la cuarta copa de champaña de la noche. Lleva chófer, así que no le importa si al finalizar la velada lo sacan cargando, será mejor, podrá arruinar la bonita recepción de la pareja con una excusa socialmente válida.

—Me sorprende más que haya encontrado a alguien que lo soporta —sentencia el de cabellos castaño tragándose la bebida hasta las heces que escurren lentamente, alza la mano y un mesero se ha apresurado a servirle más. Oikawa le ha dado una buena propia bajo la encomienda de que su copa no debe estar vacía en ningún momento, y el estómago se le revuelve un poco tras el primer trago, no por el alcohol, sino porque Yachi se ha recargado del hombro de Kageyama y éste le ha mirado de reojo. Oikawa trata de recordar cuántas veces hizo lo mismo, y el moreno le miraba con la misma parsimonia con la que ahora ve a la pequeña rubia que ha elegido como esposa. Es bonita, graciosa y un poco torpe, los dos son torpes, Kageyama y ella, y seguramente sus empleados les van a robar un montón de dinero, pero Yachi es buena gente y no dirá nada, porque Kageyama Tobio tampoco es de los que suele armar escándalo, no lo parece, pero él también es buena gente. Oikawa lo sabe. Y por eso le duele.

"No tenía idea de tus sentimientos, Oikawa-san... de verdad lo siento" ¿Para qué te disculpas, idiota? No es como si tú hubieras hecho algo malo.

Oikawa mira su reflejo en la superficie dorada de su bebida y decide dejarla sobre la mesa color perla, y en cambio mira de reojo que están todos, lucen sus mejores trajes y uno que otro llora tras el final del discurso que el Presidente de la Federación de Héroes ha dado, el Presidente que además fue el mentor de Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shoyo, el dúo de héroes más importante del continente en la última década, desde que habían sido jóvenes ambos habían sobresalido del resto bajo sus nombres claves: Rey C. & Ninja C., durante un tiempo Hinata Shoyo se había ido de Japón para entrenar, y lo mismo fue para Kageyama Tobio y justo en esa estancia en el extranjero fue que conoció a Oikawa Tooru. A veces se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor nunca haber conocido a Tobio, sin embargo, tras siempre pensarlo largas noches, llegaba a la conclusión que las espinas eran parte de la rosa, y se apaciguaban sus dudas. De no haber seguido a Tobio quizás no tendría todo lo que tiene ahora: Miseria y dolor, pero en cambio trata de ver el lado positivo y se da cuenta que llegó más lejos de lo que cualquier tritón hubiera podido llegar. Y resulta estúpido, porque él no es igual al resto de los humanos ahí presentes, ni siquiera el más adinerado o el más poderoso ostenta la posición que ostenta Oikawa Tooru, que tras esperar brevemente decide ponerse de pie, ante la curiosidad de Hinata Shoyo que le mira con duda.

En su cabeza, Oikawa ya contó la cantidad de pasos que hay desde su posición hasta la mesa de honor donde está el señor y la señora Kageyama, ya pensó el modo en que tomará el rostro de Tobio y la forma en que le besará profundamente, de una vez por toda, haciéndolo suyo por completo, detectó la ventana que está abierta y por donde entra la refrescante corriente de aire con sabor a sal y mar, desde ahí puede invocar un puente que lo lleve al océano y así, escapar juntos hasta el amanecer. Susurrarle al oído palabras de amor que lo vuelvan su eterno esclavo y después...vivir en una eterna fantasía hasta que su carne se empiece a pudrir, viviendo sin saber que vivió amarrado a mí. Por eso acomoda su traje y le sonríe a Shoyo.

Tobio en la mesa de honor se tensa un instante porque ve a Oikawa pararse, y sus miradas se cruzan un instante. Tobio entrecierra la mirada porque lee las intenciones de Tooru de acercarse hacia ellos, pero de último momento Oikawa se da la vuelta y camina hacia donde está la salida, va al baño, probablemente. Yachi acaricia la mano de su, ahora, esposo, y éste le dedica una mirada calmada, no quiere inquietarla. No le ha contado nada sobre la declaración que Oikawa y él han compartido, ni mucho menos que le ha ofrecido su corazón porque conoce a Yachi y seguramente le dará mil vueltas aunque él le diga que no ha significado nada, porque... no ha significado nada, ¿verdad? No. No ha significado nada, y en su lugar pone atención a la siguiente persona que le dedica un emotivo discurso en pro de la celebración de su matrimonio. Sonríe porque todos se ríen con alguna anécdota que su senpai está contando.

Oikawa pasa de largo el baño y se dirige hacia el balcón, es la zona de fumadores, no hay nadie ahí porque es la hora de los discursos, la parte protocolaria y emotiva de la ceremonia, a él no le importa nada de eso, se pregunta en qué fue en primer lugar, después de todo se va a ir apenas terminen los discursos, y planea quedarse ahí fumando hasta que los discursos acaben. Total ha posado para algunas fotografías junto con Miya Atsumu y Hinata Shoyo, no ha tenido el valor de fotografiarse solo con la pareja, así que se coló discretamente en la del solecito y su acompañante. Escucha en la lejanía los aplausos y él solo enciende el mechero para dar una larga calada a su cigarrillo, tira la ceniza que se ha hecho tras una larga calada, y suelta lentamente el aire. Cierra los ojos mientras el aire marino le acaricia la piel.

Akuma — Macaroom

—Pensé que los peces se ahogaban con el humo del cigarro —habla una voz detrás de él.

El castaño no se mueve, en cambio sonríe, dando otra larga calada.

—Pensé que las serpientes odiaban el mar...

—¿Por qué? A veces es cálido —Suguru Daichou está junto a él y deja un cigarrillo sobre sus propios labios, y mira a Oikawa que le devuelve la mirada, suspira tras un rato de pelea visual, y accede a encenderle el cigarrillo con su mechero que enseguida guarda—. No pensé verte aquí —masculla sonriendo—. Pensé que habrías vuelto a tu rincón de mar, después de todo no tienes nada más qué hacer aquí.

—Tengo personas que salvar de bastardos ambiciosos como tú, Sugu-chan —inquiere sonriendo el castaño.

—¿Ah? Juntarte tanto con Iwaizumi-san te ha pegado sus malas palabras —señala Suguru.

—Verás que no es lo único que me ha pegado —dice sugerente en forma de broma, aunque suena sensual, se reclina un poco hacia él y le sonríe sobre la cara—, de vez de ver cómo le reviento la cara a cucarachas rastreras... como tú... es decir, como tú seguramente también sabes hacer —Suguru no sonríe en cambio suelta el humo de su cigarro sobre la cara de Oikawa.

Éste se siente débil y mareado, se sostiene del barandal del balcón, con una mano mientras que con la otra se talla los ojos, ha empezado a ver borroso. Mierda. Bajó la guardia, busca la presencia de Suguru, no se ha movido, puede ver la sonrisa y los colmillos de la serpiente brillar. Suguru se agacha sosteniendo la espalda de Oikawa.

—¿Sabes qué es lo maravilloso de mis dones como súper humano? —es el término que se le da a los humanos que han nacido con una capacidad extraordinaria que los hace No son muchos los humanos con esas capacidades, la mayoría provienen de una línea hereditaria de hijos de un dios y un humano, nacen cada cierto tiempo, y Daishou fue bendecido por el dios serpiente, así como hay héroes y hay villanos, hay algunos como Daishou que no son ni uno ni otro, sino del lado que más pague en el momento—. Lo maravilloso de mi don es que no necesito usar la fuerza bruta, como Iwaizumi-san, sólo debo aguardar una pequeña brecha... una diminuta brecha... y el platillo, la presa, mi presa, se sirve sola...

—¿En qué... momen-mento? —a Oikawa le cuesta trabajo respirar.

—¿Ah? Pensé que lo sabrías —da otra calada a su cigarrillo y el humo del mismo hace que Oikawa caiga de rodillas porque se lo ha vuelto ha echar en el rostro—. No sé si lo sepas pero... hay algunas serpientes que somos venenosas... así como ellas yo puedo segregar mi veneno —se ha agachado con él y ha dejado su mano sobre la espalda del otro acariciándola suavemente.

—¿Está bien? ¿Necesito que llame a alguien? —pregunta un mozo que ha notado a los dos hombres en el balcón.

Suguru se gira y niega.

—Lo siento, ha bebido de más, lo llevaré yo mismo al baño, está bien —sonríe amablemente Suguru y Oikawa trata de moverse para pedir ayuda, que alerten a los otros héroes que están...

—De acuerdo, gracias, estaré cerca por si necesita algo —inquiere el mozo antes de irse.

La sonrisa de Suguru se ensombrece y toma el mentón de Oikawa.

—Siempre fui muy amante de la química, aunque no al grado de Kuroo, digamos que aprendí lo que me funcionaba —otra calada de su cigarrillo y el humo al rostro de Oikawa que alza la mano buscando quitárselo, no puede, está débil—. Por ejemplo, convertir mi veneno en un combinado que pudiera fumar... inhalar y exhalar... —lo observa caer por completo al suelo. Oikawa todavía está consciente—. Están pidiendo 500 de los grandes por tu cabeza... eres molesto, te tuviste que quedar en tu pedacito de mar... viviendo como el pecesito que eres... aunque escuché algo curioso, por favor... antes de que pierdas por completo la consciencia dime, por favor... —Suguru le sonríe—. ¿Es verdad que no puedes volver a vivir a tu propio reino porque cambiaste tus escamas por la vida de la persona que amabas? —ladea el rostro—, me suena tanto a la Sirenita pero versión homosexual... qué asco me das...

La visión se Oikawa se vuelve túnel, maldice. Y después se ríe para su fuero interno. Sí, ese soy yo... Hijo de dioses... el que un día iba a ser soberano de los siete mares humanos... una poderosa criatura sin una forma física definida. A veces tiburón, a veces estrella de mar, otras un pez... mi figura no definía mi poder... salvo la forma en que lo manifestaba, entre más grande más fuerte era, entre más pequeño más hábil era... a veces el poder no es la capacidad de destruir cosas sino la capacidad de observar el sol desvanecerse sobre la orilla... jamás desee venir a la tierra tanto como el día que un avión se desplomó del cielo y junto a él, el cuerpo de Rey Cuervo. Lo vi hundirse y dejando una estela roja que se difuminaba con el color oscuro del mar a esa hora. Lo vi extender su mano hacia la superficie, hacia las estrellas desde donde él había caído, y dar su último aliento de vida en forma de pequeñas burbujas que se reventaron débilmente.

Era el ritmo natural de las cosas.

¿Por qué acercarme a él? ¿Por qué imitar sus formas y llevarlo hasta la orilla? ¿Para qué tratar de revivirlo utilizando uno de los hechizos prohibidos y por el cuál sería severamente castigado?

—Porque empatizaste con él —Me dijo un día Iwaizumi mientras que revisaba mi cuerpo humano. Había muchas cosas que desconocía y por ende no sabía si mi cuerpo humano estaba bien o mal.

—¿Empatizar? -pregunté curioso e Iwaizumi asintió sin despegar su mirada de los morados de mi espalda.

—Sentiste sus ganas de vivir, como tuyas, sentiste su dolor, como tuyo... quisiste que viviera porque no soportarías saber que pudiste haber hecho algo por salvarle la vida —apretó uno de mis huesos rotos y yo apreté los puños entorno de la cama de su consultorio. Haijime sabía todo, él junto con la doctora Oikawa, ambos se hicieron cargo de mí cuando no pude volver al mar tras rescata a Kageyama Tobio. Él me llevó con ellos y yo me enamoré en el entretanto, como un estúpido niño. Qué infantil—. ¿Pero no es eso lo que hacen los héroes? —cuestionó sonriéndome de forma deslumbrante y yo le regresé la sonrisa.

—¿Es lo que hacen?

Hajime asintió y fue por medicamento, sus medicamentos siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

—Los héroes existen no por gloria, no por fama, no por dinero... sino porque sienten el sufrimiento ajeno como propio... es por eso que tú nos prestas tu poder, sé que si hubieras deseado realmente regresar al mar, lo hubieras hecho... pero así como ustedes los tritones seducen a los marineros, te viste seducido por el modo de vida en la superficie y el sufrimiento que hay en cada humano... —indicó otra vez antes de regresar sus pasos y yo relaje mi cuerpo mientras él se encargaba de cocer la carne que estaba abierta y ya no sangraba, cerré los ojos, porque aunque no sangrara, aún dolía.

—¿Y qué se supone que hago con todo este amor? —mascullé.

Iwaizumi se agachó a mi altura y jaló mi nariz.

—¿Qué más? Guardarlo y encontrar a una chica guapa o un buen tipo al que se lo puedas dar... o un par de tipos, ¿qué sé yo? Eres un engreído... con esa apariencia apuesto a que muchos caerán... —sentenció y yo me reí.

—¿Acaso Iwacchan sería uno de esos? —y en cambio recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Encontrar un buen tipo, y darle todo ese amor. ¿Podría alguna vez volver hacer algo así? ¿Hacer algo tan sagrado, incluso más prohibido que usar mis escamas? ¿Entregar mi corazón? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser rechazado... otra vez?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz es suave un pequeño soplido, como una débil ola que muere apenas besa la costa.

A Oikawa le duele el cuerpo, pero al menos no siente Suguru al rededor, trata de buscarlo pero le es imposible moverse.

—¿Dó-dónde estoy? —susurra Oikawa, y deja de luchar por incorporarse, en cambio cierra los ojos, se concentra ahora en que su cabeza deje de dar vueltas.

—Lo lamento... escuché que uno de los meseros dijo que un tipo estaba ayudando a uno de los invitados de Kageyama que había bebido de más... —señala, y Oikawa abre por fin los ojos, fijándose en la persona que está a su lado, parado a lado del lugar donde está recostado—. Le pedí a uno de mis guardaespaldas que fuera a ver y te trajo a mi casa... no quise preguntarle a Kageyama o a Shoyo dónde estaba tu casa... no quería armar un alboroto en la boda de alguien más... aunque creo que tú sí...

El héroe se queda en silencio, el malestar se le ha disuelto por completo, en cambio solo queda una extraña sensación lejana de que algo malo pasó, porque no hay nada más malo que eso que tiene al frente suyo.

Kozume Kenma, Kodzuken, uno de los tres millonarios más jóvenes en el país, el magnate dueño de una de las agencias más grandes de héroes y auspiciador de un montón de agencias independientes, le extiende un vaso de agua, que Oikawa no sabe cómo tomar. Todas sus alarmas resuenan pero aún así reúne valor para coger el vaso, dar un sorbo y saborea primero, es precavido con él, ni con Suguru había sido tan cuidadoso, como lo está siendo con Kenma. Y no por algo en particular, sino porque simplemente... las luces de alerta en Oikawa Tooru se encendían cuando lo tenía cerca y no podía simplemente evitarlo o ignorarlo. Da otro sorbo más y regresa el vaso de agua.

—¿Era Suguru el que estaba contigo, verdad? —pregunta con calma, Kenma es una particular persona de la cual no tomas reparo de su presencia. Es como la marea, avanzando lentamente hasta que de pronto ya tienes el agua al cuello a punto de ahogarte.

Oikawa asiente.

Kenma se queda pensativo y después mira hacia la ventana que hay en la habitación, y Oikawa recién se da cuenta que no sabe dónde está, asustado trata de reconocer el lugar y Kenma nota la inquietud ajena.

—Tranquilo... estás en mi casa... te dije que no sé donde vives, así que preferí traerte aquí... nada más que te recuperes bien, pediré a mi chófer que te lleve..., sería problemático que algo te pasara, pues varias personas vieron que te lleve conmigo —no le gusta dar explicaciones, pero debe de darlas porque siente como Oikawa está a un grado de alterarse.

—De acuerdo... de acuerdo.. —Oikawa desvía la mirada, porque aunque todo le invite a desconfiar del señor Kenma, éste jamás ha hecho algo realmente malo, o al menos no algo que Oikawa conozca, es todo lo contrario, el tipo es extraño, solitario, silencioso, parece solo importarle las cosas superficiales, asistir a esos lugares extravagantes para millonarios donde solo unos cuantos son invitados, sin embargo hasta ahí, comportamientos típicos de ricos, pero nada más. Incluso, Kenma es amigo cercano de Hinata Shoyo, y él también es amigo cercano de Hinata Shoyo, y sabe de antemano que Shoyo jamás sería amigo de un criminal, su ética moral no se lo permitiría, así que trata de estar tranquilo, espera recuperar por completo el sentido de equilibrio para salirse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Al tanto, Kenma se disculpa, dejando a Oikawa en la habitación, y yendo a la cocina de su penthouse en la parte más alta del edificio más alto de la ciudad. Le pertenece, la torre y todo lo que estaba dentro. Le pertenece. O al menos, casi todo...

Darn that dream — Billie Holiday

.

.

.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
